Sait Seiya Nature Girl
by linanime
Summary: Os cavaleiros estão com suas armaduras destridas e sendo atacados pelos generais marinas de posseidon novamente. Só há uma formar de concertar as armaduras...  isso so se descobrirá lendo...


Capitulo 1: A lenda da Ninfa

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam muito encrencados. Suas armaduras haviam sido completamente destruídas e estavam completamente sem vida. Saori havia conseguido provar que ela não estava fazendo nada contra o olimpo e conseguiu ter todos os seus cavaleiros de volta, mas infelizmente outros também haviam conseguido o mesmo. Os cavaleiros de ouro haviam voltado, mas estavam numa espécie de coma de habilidades, estavam conscientes, mas não poderiam usar nenhum de seus poderes durante alguns meses. Assim Mu não poderia consertar as armaduras deles e o santuário estava novamente com problemas porque estava sendo atacado pelos generais marinas de poseidon. Eles não entendiam o motivo dos cavaleiros de Atena estarem nesse coma de habilidades e todos os demais cavaleiros estarem em perfeito estado para a guerra.

Os únicos cavaleiros no santuário que estavam disponíveis para lutar eram os cavaleiros de bronze, porém não estavam com suas armaduras e levavam desvantagem com os outros. Seiya estava parado na casa de Ares pensando em como ele e seus amigos poderiam enfrentar tamanha batalha sem suas armaduras. Os generais marinas estavam com suas armaduras em perfeito estado, parecia que tudo estava cooperando contra eles, somente eles estavam em desvantagem.

Saori havia pedido ajuda a Hilda para que seus cavaleiros pudessem vir ao santuário ajudá-los, porém os generais marinas foram atacá-los também para impedir qualquer ajuda. O que ela não entendia era o motivo de Julian está fazendo isso com ela, ele já não havia aceitado que ela não se casaria com ele por não amá-lo? A resposta em seus pensamentos era não.

- Seiya, não há quase nada a ser feito nesse momento! Diz Shiryu que acabara de chegar à casa de Ares.

- Sem os cavaleiros de ouro estaremos perdidos! Diz Seiya observando o horizonte.

- Deve haver um motivo para esses ataques e um jeito de nos defendermos.

Hyoga menciona essa frase se aproximando de seus amigos. Talvez os cavaleiros de ouro soubessem de algo e poderiam ajudá-los, precisavam apenas perguntar.

Eles vão atém uma casa grande onde todos estavam reunidos, um pouco distante das doze casas dos cavaleiros de ouro. Lá estavam os cavaleiros de ouro aos cuidados de algumas pessoas, dentre elas as amazonas que se dispuseram a ajudar uma vez que estavam em melhores condições que eles mas também impossibilitadas de usar suas habilidades. Shunrey também viera cuidar do homem que a criou e por quem nutria um grande carinho como de uma filha por um pai. Ela às vezes se pegava com pensamentos de momentos de paz onde todos estivessem felizes e quem sabe ela e Shiryu pudessem ficar juntos, ter filhos, sem preocupações com guerras, sem a angústia de vê-lo partir podendo nunca mais retornar.

Seiya entra pela porta e é logo observado por todos. Ele e seus dois companheiros vão em direção aos cavaleiros de ouro para perguntarem se não haveria uma forma de fazerem suas armaduras voltarem ao normal e assim ter mais chance de lutar contra os generais marinas.

- Eu já ouvi falar em uma chance, mas todos acreditam ser apenas uma lenda! Diz Mu olhando para os cavaleiros de bronze que representavam a única salvação de todos ali presentes.

- Mas se há uma chance podemos lutar por ela, é a única salvação! Shiryu se pronuncia.

- Dizem que em algum lugar há uma pessoa com poderes capazes de restaurar as armaduras, porém é muito mais perigoso que para se chegar até Jamiel. Ninguém nunca viu essa pessoa, ninguém sabe de seu paradeiro, ninguém acredita ser real!

- Mas ela realmente existe? Pergunta Shun que estava dentro daquela casa junto com todos.

- Não se sabe ao certo, é uma força mística que existe lá, mas não dá para ter certeza!

Eles iriam arriscar ir a um lugar perigoso em busca de uma pessoa que não dava para ter certeza da existência? Iriam arriscar a vida por uma hipótese sem confirmação? Eles arriscariam tudo se houvesse uma chance em um milhão, se isso pudesse salvar a vida de todos que amavam.

- Vou contar a vocês a lenda da pessoa que vive naquele lago, nos lugares longínquos de Jamiel. Vocês terão que anda muito até chegar ao lago, fica entre os cinco picos antigos e Jamiel. Diz o mestre ancião de libra, Doko.

- Conta então a lenda logo! Seiya não estava mais agüentando esperar.

- Dizem que no tempo em que os cavaleiros de ouro eram apenas crianças havia entre eles uma pessoa especial. Foram escolhidos os cavaleiros para cada armadura e essa pessoa apenas sorria quando todos os outros foram escolhidos e ela não. Não derramou lágrimas por não ter a armadura de ouro, mas nunca deixou de treinar e se esforçar para sempre dar o seu melhor. Ela era uma amazona, uma menina meiga, gentil que possuía um poder incrível para curar as outras pessoas e as armaduras também. Foi dado a ela a chance de se tornar uma ninfa, a ninfa desse lago e assim ajudar a vegetação e a todos os cavaleiros.

- Então é uma mulher? Pergunta Ikki que acabara de se interessar pela história.

- Sim, uma mulher linda afirma!

- E como sabem? Perguntam todos ao mesmo tempo parecendo um coral que ensaiou durante meses.

- O rosto dela foi desvendado por um cavaleiro. A lenda diz que ela concertava as armaduras, porém um dia um cavaleiro teve sua armadura destruída a tal ponto que a vida da armadura não poderia ser recuperada a menos que essa mulher pudesse fazer algo. Mas o cavaleiro estava muito ferido da guerra que enfrentou e não teve forças para seguir adiante caindo no chão. A ninfa teve que sair de seu recinto e belo mundo e ir até ele, porém contemplou tamanha destruição que não se conteve e muito chorou. Sua mascara caiu aos pés daquele cavaleiro e ela prometeu nunca mais se envolver nessa guerra. "Enquanto eu concertar as armaduras haverá guerra! Quando não mais existirem armaduras as pessoas deverão pensar em paz!" A ultima armadura consertada foi daquele jovem cavaleiro e ele também teve o corpo curado de suas feridas. Ele viu o rosto triste da ninfa, viu suas lágrimas e sua imensa dor. Ela nunca mais foi vista e nenhuma armadura foi novamente concertada naquele lago porque ela prometeu nunca mais interferir na guerra. Dizem que o pranto da bela mulher durou por um longo tempo naquela região. Somente se vocês forem julgados dignos receberão ajuda dessa mulher, se ela realmente existir!

- Se existe uma possibilidade, nós vamos à busca dela! Dizem os cinco cavaleiros de bronze.

Os cavaleiros de bronze arrumam o que deveriam levar, colocam suas armaduras sem vida nas costas, se despedem para poderem partir. Recebem um boa sorte dos outros cavaleiros, mas existiam pessoas que não gostariam que eles saíssem dali.

- Eu vou ficar bem Sunrey, vou voltar em segurança!

Shiryu diz essas palavras enquanto a jovem apenas se desmanchava em lágrimas perante seu amado. Ele toca suavemente o rosto dela fazendo-a abrir os olhos, ele limpa as lágrimas que caiam do rosto dela e dá um sorriso para ela. Ela o abraça então, com muita força deixando mais algumas lágrimas caírem e molharem o ombro do cavaleiro de dragão.

- Nos vamos conseguir, Shunrey!

Shiryu menciona essas palavras enquanto retribuía o abraço da jovem que tanto o amava, ele sabia disso e queria muito retribuir todo esse amor, porém tinha obrigações como cavaleiro e se agora partia era para poder ver novamente um lindo sorriso no rosto dela. Ele se afasta dos braços dela e dá-lhe um beijo na testa se retirando logo em seguida. Ele já estava um pouco distante quando ela diz:

- Shiryu você prometeu voltar, lembre-se, você prometeu!

Ele vira-se para ela e dá um sorriso depois se dirige ao encontro de seus amigos. Os demais cavaleiros de bronze tentariam proteger o santuário enquanto partiam nessa jornada em busca do irreal!

Continua...

No proximo capitulo:  
Em busca da lenda  
será realmente verdade que existe essa amazona?  
Será que os cavaleiros de bronze conseguirão?  
Espero que gostem!  
Bjs!


End file.
